everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanzila Tazah
Tanzila Tazah is the daughter of Tandy from Captain Salt in Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Tanzila Tazah Age: 14 Parent's Story: Captain Salt in Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Patricia von Mo Secret Heart's Desire: To adventure across islands, jungles, and other far-away places.. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at communicating with animals and sensing their feelings. Storybook Romance Status: Orville Amarillo is so cute - and friendly. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm kinda stubborn, and I tend to be very persistent in getting what I want. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I can sense what animals think. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being cooped up in a tower gets ! Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Orville. Character Appearance Tanzila is of average height, with brown skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a leopard print jacket over a pink blouse and pink pants. She wears a necklace of cowrie shells. Personality Tanzila is an outgoing, adventurous girl who loves exploring. Having grown up in a land of jungle and desert, she is familiar with lots of stuff. Unlike most residents of Ozamaland, she prefers to wear colorful clothing instead of white clothing- her favorite color being pink. Biography Hello! I am Tanzila Tazah, the daughter of Tandy, the king of Ozamaland. But you can call me Tanzy. My father was kidnapped as a child and spirited away to Patrippany, where he was kept prisoner by the Leopard Men. He was found by Captain Salt the pirate. Captain Salt helped make Tandy healthy and strong again. The two of them went on a journey across the seas to Ozamaland, where Captain Salt helped Tandy regain his throne. Afterwards, Tandy appointed a regent and went to be with Captain Salt. When Tandy grew up, he decided to quit the seafaring life and come home. He later got married, and then he and his wife had me. Being the only child and heir to the throne, I'm looking forward to a life of a sailor. I already spend much of my time at sea. I'm a great sailor, rower, and swimmer. I'm also good at exploring harsh climates like the desert and the jungle. One thing I'm definitely good at is bonding with animals. Me and animals get along well. I am able to sense their feelings and communicate with them. Animals are easier to understand than people. People can be kinda weird sometimes, with their tendency towards hypocrisy and thinking that the world revolves around them. Animals, on the other hand, don't care what you look like, where you come from, or what you think. They're willing to be your friends and stay by your side. I'm kind of a rebel. Unlike most Zamas, I'm not too crazy about the color white. It's such a boring color, lacking in hue. Instead, I prefer to wear pink. I also don't think I want to be held prisoner by the Leopard Men. As it turns out, some of them have survived - the survivors relocated to a faraway island and come back to Patrippany whenever the next Tandy arrives there. I think I'd rather escape on my own and take charge of my own being. At school I'm a Rebel with a capital R. I'm very close with Orville Amarillo, a prince from Oz. He's a kind young man, and he's always very cheerful. He tends to keep a positive face. The two of us spend a lot of time together, and he always loves it when I tell him about Ozamaland and what life is like there. He says that he'd love to visit the jungles and deserts and sail the seven seas. I hope the two of us will eventually be able to journey together! Trivia *Tanzy has a pet sulfur crested cockatoo named Biancabella. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Alexis Tipton. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Work in progress